Love is Not Always at First Sight
by Topaz-Daydream14
Summary: Jasper and Bella have both been betrayed by the Cullens. They both leave, but they meet up again 2 years later. They have both changed and are very powerful,together they make an unstoppable force
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing but the plot. =) This is my first story, although I have been reading fanfiction for a while now. R&R. You don't have to review that's your decision to make and I won't force or bribe you. _

**Jasper's POV**

It's been ten years since Edward and Bella have gotten married, they were happy, but something was off and I should have noticed it, I should of caught all the looks that they would send each other. I should have noticed that whenever one step in the room, the other's lust would spike up. I should have noticed, but I didn't and I regretted ever meeting anyone in the family, expect for Bella. It was selfish, but it felt good to know someone was feeling what I was feeling. The only person that didn't know about the affair was Emmett and he felt Betrayed by his family. I had to leave; I would not stay in the same home as them. I regretted not going with Bella when she left, but it was too late for that now so I was going on my own.

No one said anything when I left the house. Only my little niece Nessie, who was too young to understand anything, it was hard saying goodbye to her, but I knew if the Cullens mistreated her Jacob would take care of her.

_**Flashback **_

_"Uncle Jazzy where are you going?" she asked looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes. Just like Bella's I shook the thought away and forced a smile for her and bent to her level. _

_ "Don't worry Ren, I'll see you again" I said wrapping my arms around her. She sniffled and I was consumed by guilt, but I pushed it away, she'll understand soon enough. "I love you Ren, don't ever forget that ok" I pulled away from the hug and held her at arm's length and looked in to her eyes. So Sad _

_ "Okay Uncle Jay, Love you too" she said pulling me into another hug. _

_**End of Flashback**_

She was going to be ok. I stepped out on the porch and at that moment I wasn't Jasper Thomas Hale anymore.

I was Jasper Thomas Whitlock. God of War.

I was not going to be the Jasper that would do anything for everybody and I will not let anyone control me. I did so much for Alice, it was crazy. When Bella was a human I stayed away because Alice didn't want be to make a _mistake. _I growled and slammed the door to my 2010 Silver-Ado 3500HD, I throw my small bag in the passage sit and stomped on the gas. I turned on the radio and just like in the movies a song came on that explained my story pretty well. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

_It's time to let it go_

_The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you_

_When a friend tries to stab you right in the face_  
_Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew_  
_Don't sweat it, set a false pretense_

_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change_  
_Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade_  
_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change_  
_Ca-ca-ca-cause you know_

_In Sacrifice_  
_False Pretense, you'll learn again_  
_Stop pretending, don't deny_  
_False Pretense, you'll learn again_

_All along you know you thought you got the best of me_  
_You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face_  
_I can not believe you claimed you were my family_  
_Don't sweat it, set a false pretense_

_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change_  
_Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade_  
_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change_  
_Ca-ca-ca-cause you know_

_In Sacrifice_  
_False Pretense, you'll learn again_  
_Stop Pretending, don't deny_  
_False pretense, you'll learn again_

_Guitar_

_(claps)_

_It's time to let it go_

_I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold_  
_You tried but were caught red-handed, are you happy with your role?_  
_It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke_

_In Sacrifice_  
_False Pretense, you'll learn again_  
_Stop Pretending, don't deny_  
_False pretense, you'll learn again_

_So play-ay-ay the game until you run out_  
_And play-ay-ay the game into my hand_

_False Pretense - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _

I chuckled at how right the song was and turned the radio off. I was going to drive to Texas and stop at sites that i never had time to visit, because I'm always shopping with Alice, I was more like her bitch, thinking about that made me angry and i was emotionally drained and tried of being angry.

So I thought about Bella and what she's would be doing. She was probably helping people that needed the help or working at the Children's Hospital or at an Elderly's Place. That's what I like about Bella she was so selfless and put others before herself. Alice or maybe even Rosalie wouldn't be caught dead in an Elderly place. Bella is so easy to forgive and Edward to advantage of that. I remember clearly, when he told us Bella had forgive him, he felt so smug and like he won an award, but the most dominate feeling was possessiveness. I felt my hands tighten around the steering wheel and stopped my thoughts immediately. If I kept this up, my baby would get hurt.

The phone in my vibrated, I took it out. After seeing the name I eagerly answered.

"Hello Jasper"

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**_**: **__I own nothing_

Chapter 2: Love is Not Always at First Sight

"Um…who's this?" I asked seriously confused. I quickly looked back at the screen on my phone, Peter. I signed and rolled my eyes. He acts just like Emmett sometimes, it was crazy, and my heart ached at the thought off not seeing my little brother again. I quickly shake the thought away.

"Your worst nightmare" he said like the damn Yoda he was. I rolled my eyes again.

'I know it's you Peter" I said. It was silent for a second.

"Oh?"

I snickered

"Caller ID" I stated

"Oh…I knew that" he said.

"I'm sure you did Peter" I said, snickering.

He was silent and I was sure that he was pouting.

"What's up with you man?" he asked.

I was sorry that I haven't talk to him in a while. Alice never liked neither him nor Charlotte and they felt the same way about her, because Alice demanded it, I stopped calling, like I would usually and I never visit and I regretted ever listening to her. I owe them both an apology. Whenever Carlisle saw them, which was not often he would make comments about how nice it was to fit in with the humans and how good it feels drinking from animals. How good it is to have a little humanity left. I don't know if he knows how obvious he was being, but Peter and Char always ignore him. I didn't realize how much I miss the people who loved me for me. The Cullens mold me into someone they wanted they didn't know the real Jasper, but that was over know.

"I've been better" I said

"Oh really?" he didn't sound surprised and that was not anything new.

Peter's power was a weird one, we didn't of it as a power, it was like a six sense or something like that. He knows stuff, always getting a feeling when something is wrong or maybe even right. That could be the reason I'm on the phone now, not that I mind.

"Yea" I said. There was silence on the other end and I knew he wanted me to elaborate, but I stayed quiet, not really wanting to tell him the story right now over the phone. He must have realized that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Man when are you going to come visit, Char misses you and I miss my brother" he said. I smiled.

"I _am_ coming to visit; I'm on the road right this moment. I'll be there by the end of the month, because I really wanted to see some sites." I told him. I could practically feel his excitement rolling off him from the phone.

"Really dude? Char's going to be ecstatic" he replied. "Why do I have a nagging feeling that you're crazy wife isn't coming?" he asked.

"Ex-wife" I correct immediately

"Really" he squealed. I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing at him. I swear he sounded just like a girl. He backtracked a little.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine" I said and that was the end of that part of the conversation.

We continued to talk about anything and everything. He told me some news about Maria. It was hard to understand because he was laughing so much, he didn't believe it, neither did I but he said that all the Nomads around were talking about it, so we made plans to visit when I got there.

As soon as we both hang up, I made a move to put the phone on the passenger seat but then it rang again. I sign. I glanced at the screen before answering.

"Hello Emmett" I said into the phone

"Hey Jazz" he answered, sounding a little off.

"What's wrong man?" I asked, truly concerned for my brother.

"It's Rosalie" he said. I hummed telling him to go on.

"We go in to a fight, and I guess I just started seeing her real colors, I was so blinded by love that I didn't care how she acted towards the people I love." He continued. They fought all the time, but they would always make up in the morning. We all knew she was conceded and only cared for her well being, but Emmett loved her, you could always see it in his eyes whenever he looks at her.

"What happened" I asked softly.

"I had called Bella on the house phone to ask how she was doing and Rosalie came running in the room asking why I was talking to her, I told Rosalie that Bella was my sister and that I had a right to talk to her and she blew up grabbing the phone from my hand and crushing it, then she started accusing me of cheating on her with Bella. I tried telling her that Bella was only my sister and one of my best friends but she wouldn't listen, she told me to leave her alone, so I left to go hunting for a hour, waiting till I knew she was calm." His voice was getting more distant by the word seeming to be remembering what happened only moments ago. Was it already that long since I left?

"When I came back I when to our room, she was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair, I stood behind her and put my hands on her shoulder, but she shook it off. I stared at her from her mirror and asked her if she would like to go to Seattle with me on a date. You know what she said" I shook my head, for a moment forgetting that he couldn't see. He continued.

"She said no, I asked her why and she looked at me with her cold eyes and told me that she would rather spend her time shopping with Alice that going somewhere with me. I'm sure that she saw my eyes and she didn't even look guilty. She just didn't care." He signed "I don't want to be here anymore Jasper, but I can't imagine my life without her" he said painfully.

"Emmett all you have to do is listen to your gut for once, do what its telling you, just to let you know your to good for Rosalie, Emmett you have a big heart and she just isn't you match, if she let you go without a fight, forget her and move on with your life, you do have plenty of time to get over her." I said, really telling the truth.

"Thanks Jasper" he said.

"Anytime"

* * *

_Blue eyes just smile to the world_  
_Full of dreams and with fascination_  
_Too soon she saw that her hands were chained and pulled without any freedom_  
_It's always the same, they fear no way out_  
_I cannot break it_  
_I can take it no more_

_It's burning me up inside_  
_Lost all my tears, can't cry_  
_No reason, no meaning_  
_Just hatred_  
_No matter how hard I try_  
_You fear the beast inside_  
_It's growing, it's waiting_  
_Just to hurt you_

_This heart was hurt by the light and_  
_I see your world that tries to deny us_  
_Now everything that I love has died or has been shattered to pieces_  
_It's always the same, they fear no way out_  
_I cannot break it_  
_I can take it no more_

_It's burning me up inside_  
_Lost all my tears, can't cry_  
_No reason, no meaning_  
_Just hatred_  
_No matter how hard I try_  
_You fear the beast inside_  
_It's growing, it's waiting_  
_Just to hurt you_

_Just to hurt you_  
_Just to hurt you_

_Can't you see their eyes, what lies inside_  
_They've given up, they no longer shine_  
_Too soon they close with one last cry_  
_Before they turn to light_

_Just to hurt you_

_It's burning me up inside_  
_Lost all my tears, can't cry_  
_No reason, no meaning_  
_Just hatred_  
_No matter how hard I try_  
_You fear the beast inside_  
_It's growing, it's waiting_  
_Just to hurt you_

_Just to hurt you_

_Blue Eyes - Within Temptation _


End file.
